


Of Magic and Dragons in Erebor

by Oakenshield_Defender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Dragon!Thorin, Bilbo being the supportive husband he is, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dragon!Bilbo, Dragon!Thorin, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gandalf Meddles, Loving Thorin, M/M, Much dragon fluff, Pining Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The dwarves of Erebor do NOT appreciate Gandalf's plan, Thorin is trying real hard in being a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshield_Defender/pseuds/Oakenshield_Defender
Summary: Everyone knew that Thorin Oakenshield's husband and consort was a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. They highly respect and love that their consort can turn into a dragon at any given moment, thus earning him the title Erebor's Dragon.Erebor can handle one dragon they know and love, but what happens when one bored wizard comes along and makes Thorin turn into a dragon for the first time? Will anyone be safe from the wrath of a dwarf king turned dragon?One thing for sure won't be safe from fire: Gandalf's beard. And he's not too happy about that.





	Of Magic and Dragons in Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/gifts).



> Hello all! Happy holidays to one and all! This fic is a Christmas gift for my amazing rp partner, whom has been my steady Bagginshield partner for two whole years now! <3 Thank you for being such a fabulous rp partner to have, and am ever grateful you stuck it out with me and out still ongoing plot. c: I wish to declare that you are my official Bilbo, cause you are a precious cupcake full of joy and love. <3 
> 
> Also want to give a shout out to all the lovely, wonderful, perfect beings that reside in the Bagginshield Discord. :) I'm an awkward potato on there, but you guys rock in every aspect of being really nice friends to have!
> 
> So, things one should know going into this fic: this takes place two years after bofta, and Bilbo has always been known as a dragon, but prefers his hobbit form for lots of reasons. In this universe soulmates only know for sure about their mate when they touch them for the first time ever, so Bilbo has his tattoo on his inner elbow, while Thorin's is on his palm. They also share a rather intense bond that let's them entwine their feeling together/ know what the other is feeling most of the time expect for when they are parted from each other for some reason or another. 
> 
> And yes, I do believe Gandalf is capable of such magic, he just doesn't use it as often as the other wizards would. Haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story. I just borrow them for my fun times. <3 This is completely unbeta'd btw. Sorry for any mistakes that might pop up!

Thorin Oakenshield was a dwarf who was rarely caught off guard; there were few instances such as learning about his sister’s first pregnancy (Kili didn’t come as much surprise since Thorin still regretted to this day in accidentally walking in on Dis and her husband ‘celebrating’ Durin’s Day), his family bewildered him by throwing a small party for his one-hundredth namesake day, and astonished in meeting his soulmate in a home under the green hills of the Shire. He thought that after going through all the challenges the quest brought along with it, then nothing would ever catch him by surprise any longer.

The dwarf king of course had quickly forgotten that a certain wizard had a strange affinity for conjuring up surprises...Especially when said Maia was giving him a look that meant nothing good was up his sleeve, stopping himself from wishing to know if he could track down Bilbo now for the umpteenth time in the past hour in favor of glaring at Gandalf, nearly daring him to do something about his incessant rambles of concern for his beloved consort.

Being separated from his soulmate was terrible; the bond itself was stretched more than it usually was, making Thorin rub his chest right above where his heart was constantly while he clung to the fact that it meant his hobbit was at least safe, if not also trying to deal with the sudden stretch of loneliness that seemed to radiate from their bond.

He should have been more firm in outright denying the dwarves from Iron Hill their passage to home; reports of stray orc attacks between Erebor and Iron Hill had been increasing lately when winter was coming quite early for them, which was enough for the group wishing to return home to request that Thorin send his dragon to protect them as they traveled down the dangerous path. Of course he outright denied them without thinking about it, but Balin, Dis, and Bilbo himself had told him otherwise, though his dear burglar seemed to hesitate afterwards when they began to depart from the mountain the next morning.

Bilbo was to be gone from Thorin’s side for a whole week. At first Thorin was okay for the first day of his beloved leaving, but the second day became rougher as the bond lengthened until it felt...strained. The dwarf began to mutter prayers under his breath now, hoping the caravan would get to the Iron Hills sooner than later. By the third day, the company had to restrain their king from ignoring the duties he had for the day in favor of riding the fastest ram he could find in their stables, growling and pushing the others away to no avail. He could barely stand the distance between himself and Bilbo now, and needed to have his mate back in his arms to feel all the vibrant, warm emotions that always came to him when he was near his hobbit.

The fourth day saw Thorin pacing in front of his throne, eying the increase in guards in the room as he snorted to himself lightly; no doubt Dwalin upped the amount of guards so he would be watched at all times. Before he could attempt to get away, the dwarf king was surprised at the sudden appearance of Gandalf, eying the wizard warily with a small bow as in greeting once Gandalf was within talking distance of him. “Hello Gandalf. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?”

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.” Gandalf greeted, politely bowing to the dwarf king with an all knowing look in his eyes as he studied Thorin and the throng of guards for a moment before casually inquiring, “Is your consort here by chance?” It was a simple question, but one that burst open the ball of emotions Thorin had tried so hard to conceal ever since Bilbo had left his sight within the morning light of dawn a couple of days ago.

Fortunately, Balin appeared and greeted Gandalf, quickly ushering both his king and the wizard out of the throne room to avoid the inevitable outburst that would happen very soon with how tightly wound up Thorin was in the moment. The trio made their way into the company’s sitting room, where it was empty save for the guards whom Thorin strictly ordered to stay out of the room unless there was a sudden attack otherwise.

The door had barely shut behind them as the dwarf king began his tirade about his worries for his beloved consort and how the wizard could go in his place to help further the caravan’s pace so he could get his mate back that much sooner than intended, his voice getting hoarse after a good half hour of just making any kind of plan that involved getting Bilbo back to him now.

That is when Gandalf decided to speak up for the first time since they moved into the sitting room, setting down the teacup Balin offered him earlier to address the distressed king out. “I have an idea that could very well help both you and Bilbo in a way of distracting one another, if only to make sure Bilbo isn’t too stressed out once he returns from his little adventure out in the cold.” The strange, yet knowing look Gandalf was giving Thorin should have told him that the wizard had something already planned out that would be amusing to him, but not to either him nor the others in the mountain.

But he took the bait anyway, as he desperately wanted to know what brilliant scheme could truly distract both dwarf and hobbit from their separation. “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Let us make haste to the treasure room then. This plan requires room without so much clutter around if we wish to succeed with our new arrangement.” Gandalf swept out of the room, leaving two confused dwarves to accompany him with looks of bewilderment marring their faces. They tried to question the wizard further about whatever arrangement he was talking about, but Gandalf remained tight lipped about it until they reached the treasury, which to this day made Thorin wince inwardly.

Every dwarf was known to have some form of gold lust, and Thorin was no exception to that rule. Before he could dwell on such matters, Gandalf finally spoke up with a gesture of his staff towards the wide expanse of the treasure filled room. “Thorin, be a dear boy and find a spot to stand in for a moment, preferably away from any of the pillars if you will.” Thorin shared a look with Balin, the latter shrugging at the other as the dwarf king did as he was told, finding a spot devoid of any gold pieces lying about as it once was and turned back to the wizard, frowning in consternation when he saw Gandalf muttering something under his breath, the top of his staff glowing brighter with every breath the wizard took until he stopped and gave Thorin an all knowing grin.

“I usually don’t experiment much with dwarves with my magic since they are mostly resistant to such power...” Gandalf gingerly plucked a bright spherical ball of light from the tip of his staff, carefully holding it in the palm of his hand for a moment while he continued speaking of magic, “But I daresay this might work on you, Thorin. If not, then I sincerely apologize ahead of time along with condolences if it has...strange side effects. But I did find this spell in Lord Elrond’s library months ago, so I thought to give it a shot.”

A magic spell. But what use would a spell have that would help distract him from missing Bilbo? Thorin opened his mouth to ask, but found himself speechless as the wizard threw the orb of light at him airily, bracing himself for impact it would cause. He heard Balin shout his name out in surprise, but nothing prepared the dwarf to see the orb reach him, only to disappear bit by bit as it hit his chest mutely. He felt nothing but surprise as he waited a moment or two afterwards for something to happen, then glared at Gandalf angrily.

“Wizard, I demand to know what spell you tried to use on me!” Thorin didn’t feel any different at all; he didn’t know what Gandalf was playing at until he felt something inside him shift when he took a step forward to confront the older man, unexpectedly dropping to his hands and knees as his insides felt like they were....melting. Pain seared through his body as he let out a roar of agony, unable to see the scales and claws replacing his hands as he began to transform, blissfully blacking out from another round of pain erupting from how stretched out his body was involuntarily going through.

Balin thanked the stars Thorin was knocked out, for he watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the dwarf king turned into the biggest dragon he’d ever seen in his life, even bigger than Smaug himself. Black scales the colour of coal shined in a shade of blue under the reflection of the torches lit in the treasure room on the dragon now resting peacefully amongst the gold glittering around it.

Both dwarf and wizard stood there for a pregnant pause, the pair analyzing the slumbering beast before Balin sighed out, “So you turned King Thorin into a dragon. How do you think the others will react to this?” A concern rose to mind now that he glanced back at the dragon sleeping now. “Will his bond with Bilbo be affected by this?”

“No, dear Balin, it won’t be.” Gandalf waved his concern away, now focusing on another spell that would considerably shrink the enormous onyx coloured dragon in front of him to a more...affable size as to not cause chaos within the mountain. “In fact, I’d say that this will make their separation easier on him; Thorin will be trying to figure out how to function as a dragon, thus making him focus on the more daunting task of actually being a dragon for once.”

The dwarf king would thank him for this, Gandalf was sure of it.

He hummed to himself for a moment, then turned to Balin in question. “Would you think being the size of a horse would be a good enough size for a dragon, Balin?”

Needless to say, Gandalf didn’t get an answer from the paling advisor, nor did he wait for any kind of feedback as he once again started to weave another spell on Thorin, a smile of triumph painted on his face as he consider this particular mission completed as the dragon before him began to shrink down to size.

Balin hurried out of the treasure room afterwards, needing to get Dis and the company together to try and figure out how they would handle this mess for the next few days...

~*~

It was amusing at first to see Thorin stir awake, watching him get up to stretch out his limbs while letting out a yawn that really sounded akin to a dragon roaring, then froze on the spot as the sudden realization of his form had occurred to the dwarf king.

Gandalf would have laughed in merriment over how the midnight black dragon was now spinning around in circles, flapping his wings quite uselessly behind him as if he didn’t know how to use them in the first place before bright blue eyes directed their confusion towards the wizard.

Thorin stared at the wizard for a long moment, then out of nowhere opened his mouth to try and scold Gandalf, but flames came out instead. Gandalf for the most part blocked the dragon fire easily with his magic, but some of it hit his beard which made a few choice curses in another language Thorin didn’t understand come out of the wizard’s mouth.

For a few minutes, Thorin only stood there glaring at Gandalf’s frantic form attempting to pat out the small fire in his beard until he let his gaze roam around, from how big his claws were to the huge wings that seemed like a shade of dark blue to the dwarf turned dragon. He felt...strange, wondering if Bilbo always felt this way when he turned into his hobbit form. His perception and senses were more sharper than ever, but felt awkward with the wings tucked up against his body. Being on all four limbs seemed off as well, but after making a few circles around a pillar helped him get used to it quickly. Before he began trying to test his wings out, Thorin glared a bit more at Gandalf before finding his voice, which sounded a lot more deeper and raspier than it usually was when he was a dwarf.

“Care to explain yourself, Gandalf? I don’t see how this is going to help me in any kind of way. ...What will Bilbo say when he sees me like this?” The dwarf king turned dragon had a spike of fear go through him at the idea of his beloved consort being horrified over Thorin’s current state, but the wizard had finished mourning over the fullness of his beard to address Thorin’s worries over how Bilbo would react with a slight huff. “I daresay Bilbo will be more or less than pleased with me when he comes back home, but I assure you that this will benefit you both, since your bond with him will better attune itself with you both being essentially the same beast for a period of time.”

Before Thorin could ask how long was a period of time to the wizard, the company plus Dis suddenly busted through the wide double doors leading towards the hallways, the group of dwarves caught between curses and catching their breaths as they gaped at the sight of the ebony dragon standing just a few feet away from Tharkûn.

Silence reigned over the entire treasury for a long while, with Thorin cocking his head side to side as soon as both dragon and wizard saw the flock of dwarves, with Dis finally ending the silence by giving her brother a look that had mischief written on it. “A dragon now, Thorin? Does this mean you’ll show up at the emissary meeting tomorrow morning breathing literal fire at Thranduil and his elves?”

Thorin perked up at that; he had forgotten he could breathe out fire with a single huff, but before he could entertain that idea of setting a few elves on fire, Gandalf cleared his throat, raising a brow at the agreements coming from everyone but Balin as they gathered around the dragon and wizard. “That would be an unwise decision for now, since Thorin is still new to this form. It would be wise if he stayed in here for a few days, or until Bilbo himself comes back.”

Balin, Dis, and Dwalin shared a look together, while Fili and Kili looked delighted to have their uncle as a decent sized dragon that they could actually climb on top of to ride around on, which of course made them pout when Thorin shot them a glare as soon as they mentioned as much to him. “So how long will our majesty be under this spell?” Bofur quipped, raising a brow at the reminder Bifur gave him of actually having two dragons in the mountain once Bilbo returned.

Gandalf had the decency to look sheepish as he shrugged nonchalantly, slowly edging back towards the doorway as he casually replied, “For an Elf, Man, or Hobbit, the spell duration would last for a few weeks at most,” The wizard gazed at Thorin, weighing in his next few words to prepare himself for the outburst that would no doubt happen with both dwarves and dragon before finishing up, “But for a dwarf? I honestly have no clue. Your kind is usually not susceptible to any kind of magic, so this is the first time I tried a such a magic spell on a dwarf.”

As predicted, the company began to shout out in astonishment and anger, demanding Gandalf to reverse the spell or find Thorin a cure but all of their complaints fell on deaf ears as Gandalf tipped his hat in farewell to the rather irritated dwarves and dragon, murmuring one last spell that would take effect as soon as Bilbo came flying in here no doubt, demanding the same thing the company was currently as he muttered under his breath about how ungrateful some creatures could be before leaving to his rooms for the night. He needed to get some rest after all. Especially since he needed to be ready to possibly face a rather cross golden dragon he considered to be his friend within a few days or so.

While the wizard made his grand exit, Thorin was tempted to set his beard on fire again, but he was afraid that he’d hit Balin or Dis in the process, so he sat down instead, rolling his eyes at his nephews who were talking rather loudly at finding a proper saddle to place on Thorin’s back for them to safe ride around Erebor.

He ignored them for the most part, since there was certainly no way he’d let the boys strap a saddle on him for their fun of the day. He had to think of how he could still do his duties while in dragon form now; hell, he had to learn how to act like a proper dragon before he did anything else. Thorin really wished for not the first time that day that Bilbo was there with him, for he surely would have given Gandalf a few choice words before doing such nonsense, but he wasn’t there and it made Thorin let out a low growling noise of annoyance that he had to figure this out on his own.

It seemed Balin was on the train of thought Thorin was going through, for he remarked, “If only our consort was here...But we can work this out, my King. Dis and the boys can alternate on the council meetings, while you figure out how to properly function as a dragon. Bombur will make sure to give you the equivalent of how much food our consort consumed, and Dwalin with the others will periodically come here to check up on you, alright?”

Thorin fully agreed with Balin’s assessment, wincing at the all knowing look his sister was giving him as he quickly conceded, “Yes, dear sister, I owe you one for taking my steed in the meeting for the next few days. But please wait until after I’m a dwarf once more before you start doing anything otherwise.” Dis smirked, taking a step forward to playfully swat the tip of Thorin’s snout, as she often did with Bilbo when he was being particularly sassy with her. “Indeed you do, dear brother of mine. Worry not about your kingdom, for it’ll be in good hands while you are...incapacitated at the moment. Mahal be willing that you’ll turn back into your brooding form soon, else I might just let you go loose on the council anyway for pissing me off.”

The dwarf king would have given his sister an appreciative forehead bump if he could, but he was satisfied with Dis bringing their heads together to gently give one another a friendly head butt, both sibling muttering a blessing of Khuzdul before Dis smiled brightly at the long dragon face blanking right back at her. “...Do me another favor Dis?” Thorin asked inquisitively. He glanced over to his nephews and whispered, “Keep on eye out for them, please? I rather not have them trying to put a saddle on me while I rest for the night.” “So long as you promise not to try and fly out of here to find your hobbit, brother. Otherwise I will support the boys in keeping you grounded here.” Dis warned, but she could see that Thorin would honor her promise so long as she helped with his own wish, so she began to round Fili and Kili up to help her find the correct contracts needed for tomorrow’s meeting from Thorin’s study, which he had stacked perfectly earlier that morning.

Thorin soon found himself alone in the treasury after the others set about their business, shaking his head fondly at the fact that he could overhear the parting conversation Ori was having with Dori, the brothers wondering if they could make a big enough blanket that would fit the king turned dragon while he rested. While he was truly grateful for how well his company took to his transformation, he truly worried on how his mate would react to this new development.

Just thinking of Bilbo made Thorin want to break his promise to his sister and take flight in the air to go see him, but there was one problem: He didn’t know how to fly. It never occurred to him to ask such trivial question to his consort, but now....

Now he was regretting it. He tried a few times to float just a few feet off the ground, but it seemed his wings didn’t want to cooperate with him at all. It felt like he didn’t have any wings at all, with how his attempts at flying utterly failed.

Thorin stared at the nearest pile of gold coins near him and got a sudden idea that seemed foolproof to him. He would climb his way to the highest pile of treasure and then fly up into the air, just like how Bilbo did so effortlessly whenever he felt like being in his dragon form.

The dwarf king was extremely grateful that no one was watching his first attempts at his plan, for he kept falling face first in the smaller mounds of gold with a loud thump, stopping only when Dwalin came by with an incredulous look on his face after he caught Thorin in the act of flailing his wings around before he hit yet another gold pile with an irritated huff of annoyance.

Thorin glared at Dwalin from the pile of gold he was half hidden in, completely stiff as the head guard shook his head in exasperation and sighed out, “Your sister was right. We do need to keep an eye out on you at all times. I’ll handpick a few trustworthy guards to make sure you don’t do anything too intense while we handle the kingdom for you.” Dwalin looked like he wanted to add more to that, but instead chose to bow slightly before Thorin could manage to explain himself before the head guard shuffled back out of the treasury room.

It took a moment to accept the fact that he would be watched, and another to snort inwardly to himself as he shook off the gold coins and headed straight back up on the top of the biggest pile of gold to continue his own personal stratagem of mastering the art of flying as a dragon.

Surprisingly Thorin was less distracted with missing his mate and was more concentrated in teaching himself how to drift in the air, not knowing how much time had passed even with random members of the company visiting him on occasion to make sure he was well fed and resting until something inside his chest stirred, almost blinking in surprise as he had finally gotten the hang of floating in place for a limited time, but still couldn’t glide effortlessly in the air as Bilbo did so many times.

He was determined to get it perfectly before Bilbo came back home, but what he didn’t know is that Balin, Dis, Fili, and Kili had been sending ravens continuously during his time as a dragon, never knowing that his mate was more than annoyed at the wizard and worried for him being in such a new form with no warning whatsoever.

~*~

As a rule of thumb, the ravens of Erebor were birds that were very intelligent in sending messages to one dwarf to another as quickly as they could go without any fail whatsoever. They prided themselves in being swift in their deliveries; the dwarves in turn took honor in caring and giving the ravens a home made just for them in the upper level of the mountain, making sure their roost was well kept and they had plenty of their favorite treats whenever they did an exceptional job in helping the dwarves give out a message.

So of course the first raven the messenger sent to Bilbo of the news about Thorin’s transformation was the fastest they had in the mountain; an older one of the brood, yet the one whom actually was Thorin’s personal favorite raven to use for most of the messages he sent out to Dain. There was only one problem the raven faced, and hat was gathering the nerve to gain the attention of a dragon.

So when Thorin’s raven didn’t return, the dwarves sent one after another in hopes one of the messengers would get in touch with Bilbo, but the few dozen that came back from their failed mission began to sourly caw out, “Nevermore!” in tangent with one another as they settled back into their roost, making their caretakers feel baffled and unsettled over why they were acting so eerily now. It seemed that none of them were able to properly gain the golden dragon’s attention at all, even though they made plenty of noises above Bilbo’s head to try and gain recognition from the mighty beast. But it seemed the dragon was too focused on keeping a keen eye on the caravan with...other things weighing heavily on his mind.

As it turns out, the more younger, eager chicks were now going in place of the older ravens, wishing to prove they could do better than the others in giving a message to the crowned Consort Under the Mountain.

Which was why Bilbo was surprised one morning when he awoke to find a half dozen raven chicks sleeping soundly under his wing, wondering why in the world they were curled up next to a snoozing dragon of all things.

~*~

Bilbo honestly didn’t know why the ravens were acting so strange lately. He never did understand the black birds in the first place.

Yes, he knew he was a dragon, and they didn’t have to repeat ‘Erebor dragon’ over and over again while circling his head for most of the day! He didn’t want to be rude and call out them out for being...obvious, as he knew they were meant to deliver letters and such, but maybe they were trying to give warning to the caravan perhaps? That didn’t make much sense to Bilbo, especially when said caravan was quite comfortable in his presence, so it wasn’t as if the ravens had any business in repeating the same things over and over again in the sky.

The dragon always thought that birds were quite strange anyway, so he didn’t think much about it when raven chicks were suddenly found sleeping peacefully next to him. Odd, but nothing to raise any concern over. Surely if something happened to Thorin or the others, they’d send the more....mature ones to communicate with him.

Resting just off the road towards the Iron Hills, Bilbo let himself relax after he craned his long neck to the west to gaze at the Lonely Mountain behind him, telling himself he had just one more day worth of traveling, one more day until he could turn tail and fly back home to his beloved and their people. The longing to be back home grew in his heart each day he went further away from Erebor, especially during the night when all he wanted was to be cuddled and curled up against his husband.

The golden dragon was missing his own home.

A certain dwarf king to be precise.

His soul mate.

He was clearly finding a week being away from his ridiculous dwarf was becoming too much for him by the time the fourth day rolled around on their journey to the Iron Hills. Sure he was welcome to chat and eat with the dwarves without any kind of trouble whatsoever, and while they provided entertainment for him, they couldn’t provide any warmth to help soothe the ache he felt in his bond with Thorin. He hadn’t felt this kind of loneliness since after the battle of the five armies; where his foolish dwarf had nearly gotten himself killed, and he suffered his own injuries in saving Fili and Kili. The days when he was ordered to stay in the bed when he couldn’t see Thorin who was in the tent next to him had been absolute hell for him, the coldness trickling in the bond they shared was one Bilbo would never forget how close they were to death in the few days that passed afterwards.

Bilbo tried everything to remind himself that they were getting closer to their goal; the Iron Hills was but a distance away, and with it the louder the dwarves would be as they paced themselves faster than planned with their home within their sights now. One more day they said, and one more day was all Bilbo could take if he was honest with himself.

The little raven chicks helped along the way towards their destination, providing Bilbo more than enough entertainment with how they were either hopping all over his back or chirping out something unintelligible that even the dwarves with him couldn’t make out what the younglings were saying.

~*~

It wasn’t until the day arrived of the caravan safely going through the Iron Hill gates with welcome arms that King Dain of all people had the unique skills to actually decipher what the young ravens were babbling about for the past two days.

The dwarf king gazed up from his stance with the baby raven settled in his arms as he gave Bilbo a look of confusion. “They say there’s a dragon in Erebor, cousin. A king’s dragon. I think they are referring to you but--” Dain paused as another raven landed on his shoulder, making the dwarf wince at the claws digging into his shoulder. The bird huffed up, giving Dain an incredulous look as it croaked out proudly, “King’s dragon! Erebor king’s a dragon!”

There was a pregnant pause between both Bilbo and Dain, the pair digesting the news until a growl rumbled from the golden dragon, startling both Dain and the ravens as Bilbo hissed out, “That blasted wizard is up to no good again!” With that, the Consort Under the Mountain bid a hasty farewell to Dain, all the while muttering about dratted wizards and their ridiculous plans as he took to the sky to head immediately back home to Erebor.

Bilbo was going to burn Gandalf’s beard off if what the raven said was true; turning his mate into a dragon, honestly! He definitely had a few choice words to give the wizard when he got his paws on him, especially since this made him worry about Thorin now than ever. Dain stood in the same spot Bilbo left him in for a few minutes, blinking up at the sight of the fading appearance of a golden dragon flying higher up into the snow clouds above, shaking his head as he turned back to his mountain to take care of the ravens instead, wishing Bilbo the best of luck with whatever problem Tharkûn had gotten his cousin in this time around.

~*~

Bilbo found Thorin flailing with his wings in the treasury while he hid back from laughing at how...endearing his dwarf husband was being while trying to fly off the biggest pile of gold and failing badly; the golden dragon already had crossed the wizards path as he flew down to the gates of Erebor (appreciating the fact that Gandalf was nursing a rather short, grey beard now that no doubt was Thorin’s doing), and gotten reports from how frantic his dwarves were with getting used to such a huge change to their king in such a short notice. Well, he also was about Thorin’s size now, not as big as he was a few moments ago, but it was enough for him to dive straight for Thorin once the black dragon smacked into the ground once again.

Thorin immediately caught sight of something gold heading straight towards him from side glancing towards the movement as he got up, his shaky balance shattered as he made a noise of surprise as he fell straight into the hoard of treasure, finding himself pinned to the ground as the golden dragon above him bared his teeth at him that definitely looked like a smug grin to Thorin.

“Hello, my dear heart. As much as I am surprised and delighted at the turn of events, I do find it quite funny to see you flop around like a fish as you attempt to fly. Oh, how I missed your ridiculous self, Thorin. It hasn’t been the same without you being my warm heater during the cold nights we have this season...”

His heart soared at such a sight, wishing to curl around the other and never let him go, but he didn’t do such until Bilbo nuzzled their snouts together affectionately, a rumble of satisfaction resonating through their bond as they soaked in each other’s presence. Thorin quickly flipped their positions, making it so his body was completely on top of his mate’s so he could nuzzle and love on the golden dragon lying prone with content underneath him. “Welcome back, Kidhuzurâl. My One and only. How I’ve missed you...”

It wasn’t until they were both comfortable and almost dozing off when Thorin realized his consort had actually seen him in his attempts to fly in the treasury, snorting lightly to himself. “Flopping like a fish? I’m told by others that I looked quite intimating each time I tried to master the new appendages I have, Master Burglar.” He huffed out a puff of smoke, earning him a nudge from Bilbo as he asked, “Will you teach me then? So I won’t be compared to a fish again?”

Bilbo had a smug smirk on his face as he purred out, “Why yes dearest. But you must promise me one thing...” The golden dragon curled further up against his mate, nothing but love and happiness bouncing between them from their bond that linked them together for eternity as he took the dive into making Thorin amenable to his next words, “Don’t go flying to Mirkwood to set Thranduil’s hair on fire.”

The instant Thorin tensed up and was about to move away from cuddling Bilbo was when the Consort Under the Mountain leaned up to gently nip his King in the throat, preventing him from moving for the moment as he gazed at Thorin intently, curling their tails together affectionately. “You swear to do that, and I will tell you how actual dragons mate. Is that a deal?”

Thorin had paused at the most...exquisite feeling of his mate nipping at the scales of his neck, his mind processing what Bilbo had just said and nodded eagerly in keeping such a promise. “I swear not to go to harass the King of Mirkwood, my heart. In fact, I’ll make you proud by not burning any elf I cross paths with during my time in this form.” Bilbo could feel pride swell in Thorin’s side of the bond, letting their foreheads brush against one another as he stared lovingly at his mate.

“It’s a deal then. Oh, and before I forget, good job in catching Gandalf’s beard on fire.” The resounding laughter that sounded like Thorin was roaring was worth coming back home to his husband being a dragon to Bilbo, and now all he had to do was help his beloved through this...magical time of becoming a dragon of all things. It’d be...interesting to say the least, but he knew Thorin would be able to overcome the odds and be a great dragon, however temporary it was for him.

Bilbo would thank Gandalf for this later....much later whenever the wizard wouldn’t act too smug about what he had done. For now, he was content in getting rest for now, all the while soaking up the blanket warmth Thorin provided him as he felt his mate rest his head on top of his own, murmuring a good night before both dragons drifted to sleep curled up together.

Further away from the sleeping dragons in a luscious guest room meant for him, Gandalf was sitting near the fireplace in his room, smoking his usual pipe while getting a sudden feeling that tomorrow was going to be... _eventful_. Very eventful that involved the King and Consort of the Lonely Mountain. He chuckled softly to himself getting up from the chair he was in to turn in for the night, hopeful that whatever happened tomorrow would not bear any ill will towards the royal couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be out soon! Hopefully either in a week or two, promise! It'll include two dragons rampaging through Erebor and Dale, Thorin burning off quite a few beards, and lots of sappy moments between king and consort!
> 
> Happy holidays to one and all! I hope you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
